onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-39965126-20191011132533/@comment-24275038-20191019111845
84.100.151.97 a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : Numbaars a écrit : Et comme si le cri de guerre de joz prouvait qu’il avait eu du mal alors que dans le manga il l’arrête en 1 seconde Bah c'est justement DANS LE MANGA qu'il s'encre au sol, et balance son cri de guerre en levant les bras en l'air. Et qu'est-ce que tu ne te comprends pas dans mes explications lorsque je te dis que le manga a traité la scène en 2 images et que par conséquent on ne pouvait nullement juger de la difficulté de Joz à arrêter la lame d'air ? Dans le manga, on voit que le corps de Joz est en train de vibrer au contact de la lame d'air (signes de vibrations/tremblements qui entouraient le corps de Joz au loin), sauf que les vibrations avaient disparues lors de la 2e image. Alors quoi, tu vas aussi nous dire que le corps de Joz a vibré juste une seule seconde ? Joz a arrêté la lame d'air juste devant le bateau, JUSTE DEVANT LE BATEAU OUI, il faut que je vous colle une capture d'écran en face des yeux pour que vous l'admettiez ça ? Et pour la puissance de la lame d'air... S'IL VOUS PLAIT ARRÊTEZ AVEC CA CE N'EST PAS LE SUJET, LE DÉBAT PORTE SUR LA PERTE DE PUISSANCE DE LA LAME D'AIR DE SON EMISSION A L’ARRIVÉE SUR JOZ ! Lorsque je dis que Mihawk était tellement loin que son corps semblait être un petit point à l'horizon... C'EST UN FAIT. Lorsque je dis que la lame d'air a été balancée à ras le sol et qu'elle a tout déchiqueté sur son passage, donc que c'est une circonstance atténuante de plus... C'EST UN FAIT. Lorsque je dis que Joz était le meilleur candidat possible face à une lame d'air... C'EST UN FAIT. Lorsque je dis que les lames d'air sont semblables à de la bricole pour un épéiste et qu'elles sont là pour compenser le manque de portée, et que la véritable puissance d'un épéiste réside dans ses coups tranchants à même l'épée... C'EST UN FAIT. Lorsque l'autre contributeur vous dit qu'une technique particulière est nécessaire pour trancher du diamant, et que la lame d'air était à la base destinée à Barbe Blanche - donc non adaptée au cas d'un homme diamant comme Joz... C'EST UN FAIT. EXEMPLE : Ce n'est pas pour rien que Zoro tente un Shishi Sonson sur Kaku alors qu'il avait juste avant utilisé bien plus puissant comme technique... En vain. Il y a une logique derrière, une méthodologie. Le Shishi Sonson n'est pas plus puissant que les techniques à 3 sabres de Zoro d'Enies Lobby, mais il est plus adapté face à un adversaire en métal. CQFD. Lorsque j'utilise le cas Zoro pour démontrer que plus une lame d'air parcours du chemin, plus elle s'affaiblie, C'EST A TITRE D'EXEMPLE, PERSONNE ICI N'A DIT QUE MIHAWK ÉTAIT PLUS LOIN DE BARBE BLANCHE QUE ZORO DE PICA. Contributeur 84.100 : "Si Mihawk a dit : puisqu'il est proche... C'est que justement la distante entre eux était faible. J'interprête juste ce que je lis et vois dans le manga." Bon. J'ai la version anglaise OFFICIELLE '''sous les yeux. Voici '''MOT POUR MOT ce qu'il dit : "I just want to measure the true distance between that man and us" Déjà ton histoire de si proche... N'EXISTE PAS. Ensuite, il parle de la différence de puissance entre Barbe Blanche... ET EUX. Qui eux ? Les plus puissantes individualités du monde de One Piece. D'ailleurs, fait amusant, mais pourquoi Mihawk dit "THAT MAN" et pas "LES YONKOS", puisqu'ils ont le niveau de Barbe Blanche à vous entendre ? Pourquoi Mihawk, aka le mec qui a le niveau d'un commandant de Yonko n'a-t-il plutôt pas essayé de mesurer la distance qui le séparait DU GROUPE TOUT PUISSANT "YONKOS" ? Mec à la base ce débat ne devrait même pas avoir lieu. À partir du moment ou il balance une attaque pour estimer la vraie différence de puissance qu'il y a entre lui et l'homme le plus fort du monde, il n'y plus de raison de discuter de ça. Ton excuse maintenant c'est la glace ��, mais remet toi en question et pense à tous ces gens que tu as traité de troll, de ne pas être objectif et surtout de suranalyser l'oeuvre... Parce que c'est toi au final qui fait ça. Mais je t'en prie vas y, ose comparer cette distance : https://www.scan-vf.co/one_piece/chapitre-553/5 , https://www.scan-vf.co/one_piece/chapitre-553/9 , à celle de Zoro et Pica. Zoro et Pica, c'était une ville qui les séparaient. Tu as vraiment du mal avec ça. Donc c'est logique que dans un cas pareil Zoro parle de la distance qu'il les sépare. Il n'en parle pas comme un fait général, vu qu'il dit plan A, B , etc. Donc Joz est juste venu pile au moment pour intercepté l'attaque, et il est resté figé comme une pierre ? Il n'a pas utiliser la puissance de ses bras pour la stopper ?? Son FDD n'a rien a voir avec cette prouesse. Même avec le FDD de Mr1 il aurait fait la même. C'était un test de puissance. Diamant ou pas, s'il n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire, il n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter et aurait été emporté par l'attaque sans être bléssé. Comme je l'ai dis, ce n'est pas Baggy avec le fruit du diamant qui aurait fait la même chose. Donc arrête d'être de mauvaise foi un peu stp. Comment ça vue qu'il est si proche, ça n'existe pas ? Dans l'animé il le dit, dans le manga au chapitre 553 il le dit. Et la tu veux parler de la version en ANG ? Mdr si ça peut te réconforter c'est vrai qu'il ne dit pas " si proche " mais ça ne change pas le fait que c'était un test de puissance. Pour voir le vrai écart qu'il y a. MDR bah ça serait un peu bête de dire " je veux voir la différence entre les Yonkou et moi " Mdr tu t'entends parler ou pas ? BB était en face de lui, donc il ne va pas parler des autres. BB est dans le groupe des Yonkou, si BB les survolaient, ils les aurait battu depuis longtemps. Sauf qu'avec sa maladie, ils se valent entre eux. Donc Mihawk n'a pas leur niveau. Et arrête de mentir, il a dit " the difference in actual strengh between that man and I..." Et non US. Comment tu sens le seum de loin toi c'est pas possible. Regarde les excuses que tu cherches stp. Et après tu dis que je suis de mauvaise foi... Je te montre les pages des scans, j'essaye de montrer ce qu'Oda a laissé dans son oeuvre et tu trouves des excuses à ton personnage favori... "Et sur readermanga, chapitre 553. C'est en ANG." Readermanga mdrrrr ce sont des scans dessus de quoi tu me parles là ? Ma source c'est Viz. C'est officiel et c'est l'un des plus reconnus dans le domaine. Regarde d'ailleurs la version colorée que ton site et tu verras que c'est écrit. Te voilà bien mal. Trouve donc autre chose. Et je vous le dis pour votre bien mais évitez les redirections vers les sites de scantrad. C'est interdit pour info (et ça m'a d'ailleurs valu un blocage sur le site, toi qui te moquait de mes blâmes contributeur).